I'm Gonna Date You
by KayDee-DesignerExtraordinare
Summary: Set during The Gift, Wisty and Byron relationship. Kinda hard to decide what it's completely about.
1. Contemplation

**A/N : Hi there, people who are reading this. Did you know that those who read KayDeeDesignerExtraordinare's (me) stories become significantly awesomer. True fact. I'll have another fact at the end. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I wish. One day though, one day.**

**

* * *

**

**Contemplation**

**Set after Byron flushes W and W down the toilet in The Gift**

** Wisty is telepathic.**

* * *

Whit POV

We landed in the gross reservoir. I stood up and looked over to where I assumed Wisty was. She was still sitting down, and she had her head in her knees.

"Wisty? You alright?" I ran to her (difficult in the murk,) and pulled her out of the water. Wist looked up at me with a peculiar expression. Not necessarily sadness, but confusion. Almost contemplation. "What's wrong?"

"He loves me."

"What?" I'm so confused.

"Byron. He loves me." Ugh, the weasel.

"So what? A creepy kid is I love with you. Big deal."

"A, It is a big deal. 2, he's not in love with me; he loves me. There's a difference."

"Of course there is," I muttered under my breath.

"And I I I, he's not creepy. He's really sweet."

"Oh so him betraying us, a lot, makes him a nice kid?" My sister has gone crazy.

"He had a good reason to."

"What reason?"

"You treat him like crap."

"What about you?"

"I treat him like a weasel." That made absolutely no sense.

"So?"

"Weasels are decent animals, and rather cute."

"You did not just call him cute."

"Technically, I called weasels cute. Therefore, when he was a weasel, he was cute." It's official. My sister's gone off the deep end.

"What about now?"

"Now, he's kinda hot."

"Don't tell me. You like him now?"

"Whit, I think I'm in love with him." Oh she did not just say that. I mean, the drummer dude was bad, but this was much, **much** worse.

"How could Byron, who's saved my life quite often, be worse than a rock star who tried to kill me?"

"Because… Because… Because he's Byron."

"I've noticed," she said dryly. She heaved a sigh before continuing. "What's wrong with that simple fact of life? I never said I loved him; just that I'm in love with him. And when I see him, I'm kissing him."

"Ugh, it's bad enough you're in love with him. Now you're gonna add a kiss into this mess?"

"I promised him. And I'm planning on keeping that promise."

"I still don't like my little sister dating him."

"Well fine. Keep complaining. But if you ever date Janine, I get to bag on you." She said Janine like the prospect of us together was horrifying.

"Fine." She started walking in a direction we hoped would lead somewhere. "But I still don't like the idea of you dating an older man, I called, trailing after her.

"One year!" She shouted back.

* * *

**So? Absolutely horrible? Second fact: Those who review become significantly awesomer. So, because you read my story**, **and if you review, your twice as awesome as those who didn't. Holla!**

** xXKodyXx  
**


	2. First Kiss

**So, here commences chapter two of this three-shot. This will be really short, but trust me; chapter 3 is even shorter. So, tada!**

**xXKodyXx**

**Disclaimer: No, don't even go there.**

**Wisty's telepathic.**

**Wisty POV

* * *

**

We had killed The One. Don't bother asking how, because I'm not gonna tell you. I think my brother was hoping that because "he" was dead, I wouldn't want to kiss Byron. He was wrong. The moment "he" died, I launched myself at B, tackling him to the ground. He tried to get up, but I was hugging him so hard he could barely sit. He looked over at me and sighed. "It's official. I'm dead."

"Nope. As far as I know, you survived the fight."

"So I'm dreaming?"

"Well," my brother said with a smirk. "When do your little Wisty dreams end?"

"Whenever she kisses me. It's usually powerful enough to knock me into reality." My brother pulled a face, like he was disgusted by the idea that someone could love me the way he loved Celia. Also, it might've been the fact that Byron had just admitted to having dreams about me, though I was flattered.

I turned so my face was inches from his. "Pucker up, buttercup." I leaned in, hesitant because I was afraid Whit would start yelling at us. Before he could, though, Byron closed the gap between us, pressing his soft lips against mine. I was coming close to literally melting in his arms, had I not been focused on him. There was something else, though. A new energy coursing through ms, keeping me steady. The same energy I felt at the concert when B and I were playing together. The energy of magic. Of "destined souls." Of love. I know all that sounds cheesy to you, but that boy sure knows how to kiss. We parted our lips a few centimeters (due to lack of oxygen,) and looked at each other.

"Do you still love me?" I asked with a small smile.

"Absolutely. Do you forgive me?"

"Absolutely." I would have kissed him again, but Whit had other ideas.

"Ehem," Whit said with a smirk. It was obvious he was enjoying this. "Sorry to interrupt your guy's, ah, fun, but there are some people waiting to congratulate you, Wisty."

I sighed. "The pressures of being a teen rockstar/totally awesome witch. C'mon B. I'm not facing them alone."

"Go on ahead. I need to talk to your brother.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffy. Please review, and I'll let you know what happens next. Holla!**

**xXKodyXx**


	3. Facebook Official

**Hi. Would you like to know what happens in the end? Read this then.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -l**

** -V  
**

* * *

Wisty is telepathic.

Whit POV

I watched Wist leave, then turned toward Swain. "There's nothing to say." He looked at me and sighed.

"For you, maybe. For me, however, I have one thing to say."

"Which is?"

"I love her Whit. So do you. I'm not going to hurt her, Whit. I may have in the past, but only because it was necessary. I don't know how I was given such good luck, but she's forgiven me, even though I haven't. I wish you could, though." I could tell all the betrayal was really putting him through a lot of crap. As annoying as he was, though, he was right. I did love my little sis, and as much as I hated to admit it, I had a feeling he wouldn't hurt her.

"You promise you won't hurt her?"

"As long as I am sane."

"Dude."

"Sane-ish."

"Better. Now could you please get out there. You know how she is with crowds."

"Thanks Whit." He walked to the door and then turned to face me. "I really do love her, Whit." He left.

"I know, Swain. I know."

* * *

Wisty POV

Greeting adoring fans can be hard work, but it's a bit easier if a hot guy's arms are around you. After three hours of singing songs and signing autographs, everyone had dissipated either home or to Garfunkels. I was standing on a balcony staring at the stars when he came up behind me, picked me up, and spun me around. After he set me down, I noticed two glasses of mango lemonade, my favourite.

"What's the occasion?"

"I believe you're wearing new socks."

"Ah."

"To new socks, and forgiving people." I sipped from my glass.

"To Byron, one of the two awesomest guys on the planet."

"The other being Whit and not a secret boyfriend?"

"Si."

"In that case; to Wisty, the awesomest girl on the planet." He looked over at me. "I have no sisters," he added with a shrug. We both drank and resumed our pondering of the skies. I looked over at him and worked up the nerve to finally ask him the question on my mind.

"So, after everything that's happened, am I technically and label-ically your girlfriend?"

"Only if I'm technically and label-ically your boyfriend."

"Well then, I guess it's Facebook official."

"What?"

"I don't know. That phrase just popped into my head when Whit announced his engagement to Janine, and I've been trying to figure out what it means." We both sat there and thought for awhile.

"Ah well." We walked back home.

* * *

**Two years later**

**No one POV

* * *

**

"No way?" "So pretty!" "How'd it happen?" Questions and comments Wisty heard all day. Except from her brother, married with a child on the way.

"You're sure that marrying him is the right choice?"

"So sure, it's already Facebook official."

* * *

**Yes.** **When internet was reinvented in the world, Wisty decided to invent Facebook. So, whenever you get irritated with it, blame her. :)**

**So, thoughts? Concerns? Joys? Let me know in your review.**

**xXKodyXx**


End file.
